


fanart: Avengers (Natasha & Clint)

by AstridV



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, fight bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third fill for Fight Bingo. This is for the square "Mixed Sex": Natasha dragging Clint out of the line of fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: Avengers (Natasha & Clint)

I love how these two always have each other's back...


End file.
